quest_for_camelot_and_brave_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Detour in Kong Valley/New Recruits in DK's Group and Lea, Bowser, and the Koopalings
(At Camelot, the royal repairmen were fixing the roof from when Ruggedo, Bebop, and Rocksteady bursted in the other night and the knights returned, having had no luck in finding the villains. In their room, Eraqus, now wearing a harness on his bandaged arm, and Erika hear a knock at their door) Eraqus and Erika: Enter. (Splinter comes in) Eraqus: Have the knights found the villains yet? Erika: Any luck? Splinter: I’m afraid not, you’re majesties. (Eraqus and Erika sighed softly, disappointed. Then Splinter spoke up again in a reassuring tone) Splinter: But there is hope still. (Eraqus and Erika looked at him, giving calm silent looks that means “Continue.” So Splinter continued) Splinter: Rei’s group, my pupils, and Leatherhead are not the only ones looking for Excalibur for you. (Eraqus and Erika got interested calmly) Erika: Who else is helping them? Eraqus: More volunteers? Splinter: From what I sensed with my magic, a group of children, creatures, and magic assistants of Hazel the Green Witch, are helping them. And they called their team “Team Excalibur.” Erika: Children, creatures, and magic assistants? Eraqus: Team Excalibur? Splinter: And a bear-turned human. (Eraqus and Erika pondered for a bit, then realized something and asked away) Eraqus: Was one of the children Squall’s niece? Erika: And the bear was originally…? Splinter: Yes. Kilala is among them, and her mother was accidentally turned into a bear, why? (Eraqus and Erika smiled softly, and Splinter recognized that smile and smiled softly in agreement) Splinter: I take it you have confidence in them like I do, right? Eraqus and Erika: (Nods) Yes. (They look at the window at the sky) Eraqus: Squall, wherever you are in Heaven, watch over Team Excalibur on their quest. (Then we crossfade back to the edge of the Forbidden Forest leading to a sierra red colored canyon, as Team Excalibur were walking when they noticed the edge) Goofy: Well, looks like we found the exit to the Forbidden Forest. Donald: That was easy getting to Camelot. (Team Excalibur, on the other hand, knew otherwise) Mickey: Not necessarily. Donatello: Mickey’s right. It takes three days from here to reach Camelot. Donald and Goofy: Three days? Donatello: Yes. Raphael: Don’t you know the distance timing between here and Camelot? (A short pause) Goofy: When I was a kid going to Camelot long ago, it didn’t feel like three days. (They cross the border towards the canyon and as the fog slowly faded away as they walked, their surroundings revealed they are in the canyon, somewhat jungle-themed. Diana got a little nervous) April: What is this place? (Leatherhead, after slowly scanning the area, answered her) Leatherhead: Kong Valley. (Realizing, Team Excalibur smelled the air) Raphael: Hence the weird banana smell. Donatello: And it looks like we’re gonna go through here as a detour. Kilala: What do you mean by “Detour?” (Deciding to explain, Donatello was about to speak, but then stopped himself and turned to his fellow teammates) Donatello: Does anybody have a map of our kingdom? Whether it’s digital or paper? (Team Excalibur shook their heads no. But Metalhead on the other hand….) Metalhead: I have a digital map. (He projects a virtual 3D map of the kingdom) Rei: I can’t see, Donny. How am I gonna know what you’re talking about? Donatello: Not to worry, Rei. I’ll be as descriptive as possible. Attila: And I can guide your hand on the map if you like. (Rei nods in agreement) Rei: Okay. (Donatello then explained away while Rei lets Attila navigate his hand on the map, to which Rei understood easily and silently, much to his impressed look) Donatello: According to the map, we are in Kong Valley, which is in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. If we cut through Kong Valley, that’ll take us back to the Forbidden Forest on the other side. Then we trek through more of the Forbidden Forest for two more days, among the areas we’ll pass by are; The Living Trees area, where, according to me and my group, Excalibur is, then Marshmallow the Snowmonster’s Lair, and passing by a single road leading to the ruins of the Scarab Kingdom. And then after that, we’ll be where, Rei? (Rei, now impressed and getting it, answered) Rei: Camelot. Donatello: Correct. Donald: And that take two days after Kong Valley? Raphael: (Sarcastically) Does anybody understand what this duck is saying at all? Donald: (Quacks angrily, then angrily) I SAID..! Raphael: Relax, feathers! I was joking around. Olette: I may not like walking too much, but I actually don’t mind a good journey through the Forbidden Forest. Pence: Yeah! Hayner: It’s like a hike in the woods, but in two days. Leonardo: Well, like Donny said, we’ll have to walk it. (As they walked, Candy and Dixie spoke up) Dixie: It was nice of you guys to let me and Candy go with you to find Excalibur. Candy: Dixie and I always dreamed to have adventures. Team Excalibur: No problem. (Diana then groaned nervously while Metalhead deactivated the map and Attila released Rei’s hand) Tippe: Mrs. Reno, it’s okay. We’ll make it through. Michelangelo: Yeah, no problemo, dudette. (Comforted by their words, Diana calmed her nervousness down and nods. Then they cautiously walk through the area, looking out for any danger that might strike. Then noticing the non-serious members of Team Excalibur getting exhausted, the others went up to them in concern) Casey: You tired, April, guys? April: (Panting with a nod) Yeah. (Then noticing a cavern, Team Excalibur walked up to it cautiously. Metalhead scan the cavern) Metalhead: Sensors indicate this cavern is empty. (He finished scanning) Sora: We’re good. (Team Excalibur got relieved. As they approach the cavern, a medium-sized boulder landed near Kilala and April, making them stop in their tracks. Diana noticed and got concerned) Kilala: We’re alright, Mom. April: But I think something just knocked this boulder down. (They look up and saw a shadowy figure walk by above. As they slowly backed away towards the cavern entrance with Kilala holding her hand onto a magic arrow in her magic quiver, Diana’s left rear foot suddenly stepped on a dry brown shelled pile of dried slime and removed it to find it covered in wet green slime. Kilala and April then covered their noses from the repulsive smell) Kilala: Ugh! Gross! April: What did you step in?! (Hearing them, Team Excalibur turned and saw the three grimacing at the slime pile as Diana shook all of the slime off her foot. Recognizing the slime pile, Donatello gags a bit while the others got calmly grossed out from the appearance and the smell) Donatello: That’s actual scat. (Kilala, April, and Diana got confused) Kilala and April: “Scat?” Donatello: You know, “Leavings.” (Silence, then Kilala, April, and Diana realized in shock and ran back to the others at the cavern in disgust) April: That explained the smell! (Suddenly, they heard a male Jamaican voice speak out) Male Jamaican voice: (Voice-over) You’ll get used to it later. April: (Unaware at first in sarcasm) Thanks for the tip! (She suddenly realizes someone is speaking to her and Team Excalibur along with her friends) April: Wait a minute! Who said that? Male Jamaican voice: (Voice-over) I did. (Metalhead scanned the area) Metalhead: Sensors sense a figure nearby. Male British voice: (Voice-over) Heh. Imagine that. (Then an old male voice suddenly spoke up) Old male voice: (Voice-over) We're coming out to show ourselves, if you want to know who you're talking with. (Another male voice, sounding young, spoke up quietly) Young male voice: (Voice-over) Yeah, and we're extremely friendly. Cool male voice: And banana-lovers. Old male voice: (Whispering, voice-over) Look who’s talking, DK! (Listening to the conversation, Team Excalibur cautiously walked to the sources of the voices and found something in the shadows talking behind a rock) Team Excalibur: Excuse us? (The figures heard them and came out, revealing themselves as male anthro primates. The first male anthro primate is a male gorilla with peach skin, brown fur, brown eyes, white teeth, and wearing a red necktie with the gold yellow letters "D" and "K" on it. He is Donkey Kong, or DK by his friends. The second male anthro primate is a male monkey with peach skin, brown fur, a long tail, blue eyes, and wearing a red tanktop and a red baseball cap. He is Diddy Kong, DK's best friend. The third male anthro primate is an elderly male ape with peach skin, brown fur, gray eyes, white beard and eyebrows, and wearing spectacles and a gray sleeveless sweater and sometimes carried a brown walking stick. He is Cranky Kong, DK's grumpy, yet wise, grandfather. The fourth male anthro primate is a male gorilla with peach skin, pale blonde fur, blue eyes, and wearing a red bandanna tied around his head, silver sunglasses with shiny, black lenses, and black flip-flop sandals. He is Funky Kong, a cool-talking surf-loving plane pilot. And the last male anthro primate is a male gorilla with peach skin, dark brown fur, short black crewcut hair, brown eyes, a skinny black mustache, and wearing white shirt cuffs. He is Bluster Kong, a rich, yet somewhat cowardly, ape) Kairi: Why have you come to us? Cranky: Well, we were curious to know what you’re doing here. (Team Excalibur got surprised, then Candy and Dixie spoke up) Candy: Let me guess; You never get visitors. Dixie: Is that why? DK: Sure. Diddy: Why else...? (DK and Diddy, upon suddenly seeing Candy and Dixie in front of them, softened a bit and blushed bashfully) Diddy: Jumping jungle bugs. DK: Took those words out of my mouth, Randall. (Then Candy and Dixie flatly glared and were unimpressed) Candy: Flattery won’t get you anywhere. Dixie: I guess we’ll take those things you said as a “Yes.” Namine: Now, why do you want to know why we’re here? Bluster: Technically, we wanted to know why you’re here because, like one of you pointed out, we hardly get travelers in this valley. DK: (Eyeing Candy) And if Diddy and I know you two are lovely, we would’ve asked away. (A short pause, then Candy shoved DK away onto Diddy, who caught him and stood him up) DK: Too romantically cliché, miss? (Then Cranky asked away) Cranky: Again, why are you here? (Later, all was explained why they are in Kong Valley) DK’s group: Camelot?! Team Excalibur: Yes. Sosuke: We’re looking to find and deliver Excalibur back to King Eraqus and Queen Erika. (Interested, DK’s group thought it over and got an idea that Funky snapped his fingers) Funky: Well, we can escort you dudes and dudettes through this valley until we reach the other side to the Forbidden Forest. DK: (Flirting with Candy) If it’s okay with you. (Candy shoves him away) Candy: Keep away from me! (DK recovered) DK: All I said was…! Candy: I’m okay with the escort, but there’s a boundary between me and Dixie! Dixie: That's right! (Realizing, DK and Diddy respected it) DK and Diddy: Sorry. (They back away a bit) DK and Diddy: This better? Candy and Dixie: Better. (Then they exit the cavern) Xion: Are you guys sure you know the way? DK’s group: Yep! Funky: We know this valley in the back of our hands! DK: That's right. Banana Slamma! Team Excalibur: (Confused) "Banana Slamma?" DK: That's my call. Cranky: Which you'll get used to later. (Team Excalibur shrugged, deciding to trust them. Then they follow DK’s group through the valley. At one point, Diana nearly fell on a stalactite, but DK, Bluster, and Kilala caught her, saving her. Then after trekking some more, they heard quiet, yet familiar, chattering, although it wasn’t familiar to DK’s group. After hushing DK’s group, they secretly peeked and saw to their calm shock and DK’s group’s silent confusion….) Team Excalibur: (Whispering) Shredder’s group and their army! (DK’s group got confused) DK’s group: (Whispering) You know them? Team Excalibur: (Whispering) Know them? Leonardo: (Whispering) They’re our enemies! Donatello: (Whispering) The ones who attempted to steal Excalibur! (Realizing, DK’s group understood) Bluster: (Whispering) Hence why they’re not the friendly types. (Noticing their path on the other side past Axel, the Koopas, and Shredder’s group and their army, Team Excalibur quietly followed DK’s group to get there without getting spotted. With Axel, the Koopas, and the villains, most of the henchmen are seated around, playing poker. With them, Bowser is playing poker when he grinned) Bowser: I got it! (He throws his cards down in victory) Bowser: Go fish! (The villains playing glared at him) Luxord: Cheater! Bebop: Yeah! (He snorts) Rocksteady: Oooh, cheater! Xigbar: And for the tenth time, we’re playing “Poker,” not “Go Fish!” Bowser: (Scoffs) So says the jerks that threatened me, Lea, and my children. (Then Drake yanked Bowser up to him in anger by his horn, much to Axel and the Koopas' concern) Drake: What does that supposed to mean?! (Bowser grunted in pain and freed himself from Drake’s grip in anger) Bowser: Never touch me by the new horns! (The villains snickered wickedly as Demyx yanked him by it again repeatedly, making Bowser annoyed) Demyx: (Playfully) I’m not touching you, I’m not touching you. (Bowser snapped that he grabbed Demyx savagely) Bowser: See here…! (Then Shredder and Myotismon shouted out) Shredder and Myotismon: Stop it! (Then everything went quiet and calm as Bowser bitterly dropped Demyx on the ground and the teenage Nobody recovered with a glare. With Shredder’s group, they are eating some fried pig) Shredder: (Scoffs) Acting like immature children. Krang: In a stupid way. (Hunter J bites a chunk of her pig slice and ate it) Hunter J: (Swallows her chewed chunk) And if we ever get our hands on those hostages, (Darkly) they are gonna wish they were never born. Vanitas: Wow. Awesome dark tone you made. Hunter J: Thank you. Myotismon: More darker than me, but I’m impressed. Xehanort: Even Vanitas could surpass that. (Anti-Sora cleared his throat in annoyance) Anti-Sora: And me? Xehanort: (Flatly) And Anti-Sora. Myotismon: Leave him be, Xehanort. Hunter J: He may be the youngest, but we need someone besides Vanitas to rule strong after me, Myotismon, and Shredder's group. (Vanitas and Anti-Sora smirked evilly at their mother in agreement) Anti-Sora: Nice! Vanitas: Who could ask for better parents? (Suddenly, DK exclaimed out loud) DK: “Parents?!” (Hearing him, the villains got suspicious and looked around while Axel and the Koopas just got confused. Then Bebop and Rocksteady pulled their laser gun out and looked around in suspicion towards where DK's voice came from. They peeked at what was Team Excalibur’s hiding spot while sneaking by, they found….) Bebop: (Snorts) Nothin’. (They go back to the villains) Rocksteady: Must be a monkey hoot that sounded like a shout. (With Team Excalibur and DK’s group in another hidden spot near Shredder’s group, they silently sighed in relief, having gotten lucky not to get caught. Then they glared at DK briefly) Cranky: (Whispering) Knucklehead! DK: (Whispering) Sorry. (Then they resumed sneaking by. As Xehanort fiddled his finger on a black glowing reliquary, he spoke up) Xehanort: My Shadow Reliquary. Your dark radiance ever so entrancing. (He chuckles evilly a bit) Xehanort: (To Shredder’s group) Don’t you agree? Shredder’s group: Indeed. Myotismon: All of us got lucky we got eternal life because of that gem. Vanitas: All except me and Anti-Sora on having eternal life, of course. Krang: We were lucky to have been saved with the reliquary’s power because of Xemnas. Xemnas: Precisely. (Xehanort smirked evilly in agreement and resumed looking at his reflection on the Shadow Reliquary, when he suddenly noticed something reflecting on it. He looked closely and realized who it was. He turned and saw Team Excalibur quietly sneaking by, appearing to have almost made it without “Getting caught,” and got Shredder’s group’s attention. They noticed and smirked evilly as well. Team Excalibur and DK’s group almost made it when suddenly, Anti-Sora grabbed Kilala from behind while Shredder’s group stood there, ready to grab Kilala, getting Team Excalibur and DK’s group’s attention, much to their shock. Then Kilala pulls a magic laser arrow out and jabs the laser stonehead into Anti-Sora’s hand, making him release her, and even some lasers hit Shredder’s group, stunning them. Angered at Kilala’s actions, Shredder and Myotismon shouted out to their army) Shredder: Men! Myotismon: It seems we found the cats out of the bag! (The henchmen got confused) Shredder and Myotismon: Get the hostages and their friends, idiots! (Realizing, the villains charge after Team Excalibur and DK’s group. Now caught, Team Excalibur make a run for it as Axel, the Koopas, and the villains give chase. Krusha picked up a large boulder and threw it at Team Excalibur, but DK punched it, breaking it to pieces, much to Krusha’s anger. After sliding down a rocky slide, Team Excalibur make it to a rock pile hill and started climbing to the top quickly as Axel, the Koopas, and the villains charged after them. As they make it to the top, they suddenly hear Kilala and April call out to them) Kilala and April: Guys! (Diana and the others heard them and got concerned upon seeing the two girls starting to slide downwards, screaming, and Axel, the Koopas, and the villains climbing after them. But luckily for the two, Tippe, Casey, and even Rei and Diana quickly grabbed Kilala and April and pulled them up to safety. Then seeing Bebop and Rocksteady coming closer, Diana swiped her claws at them, knocking them back to the villains, knocking them back to the bottom while Axel and the Koopas jumped back onto the bottom safely. And Bebop and Rocksteady’s arms are scratched from Diana’s claws, much to their anger. Then Klump and Lexeaus noticed a shortcut to the top) Klump: A shortcut! Lexeaus: This way! (They go to the path. Team Excalibur and DK’s group were running until they stopped, panting in concern. They look back, and got calmly relieved, glad to have seemingly lost the villains. Just when they resume their trek, Axel, the Koopas, and the villains jump out in sneak-attack form and surrounded them. Just before Team Excalibur could make a move, Saix throws a huge ball of laser ropes into the air at them. Then it exploded into laser ropes and they tied up and gagged Team Excalibur and DK’s group like they were mummies) Saix: Got you! (Then they go to grab their captives as we pan up to the sky. Then later, as we pan down at the villains’ resting spot, the villains, with Bebop and Rocksteady scratches healed thanks to Xehanort's Keyblade magic, threw Axel and the Koopas onto the ground savagely, much to their annoyance and anger) Vanitas: This is your last chance, wimps! Myotismon: You stay here and watch the prisoners and hostages while we go hunting for food. Shredder: Or we’re gonna cut your scalps off for good! Demyx: Yeah! Larxene: Like he said! (The villains laugh evilly in agreement as Axel and the Koopas got calmly concerned while still looking angry. Then they were kicked down by the villains) Krang: We’ll be back soon. Myotismon: Now stay! K. Rool: And don’t help the prisoners and hostages! Skurvy: And while you’re at it…. (Kutlass and Green Kroc picked up a dirty bowl and a trash bag) Kutlass: Do the trash-a duty. Green Kroc: And clean our dishes! Xemnas: Now get to work! (After Kutlass and Green Kroc threw the dirty bowl and trash bag at Axel and the Koopas, the villains leave to go hunting while laughing evilly a bit. As they recovered, Axel and the Koopas got up in disgust and anger and threw the trash bag and dirty bowl aside to go to where the captives are. With Team Excalibur and DK’s group, they are untied and ungagged from the laser ropes, but now their hands are tied behind their backs, their arms tied down on their torsos, and ankles tied together, all by escape-proof ropes, and locked in a huge cage. They just sat there silently, wondering what fate will be in store for them in concern. Suddenly, they see Axel and the Koopas walking up to them, angrily mocking the villains, but luckily, since half of Team Excalibur knew they didn’t help the villains much and half of Team Excalibur knew they are still the apartment resident servants they knew and are friends with, they didn’t hold bitter grudge against them, and neither did Axel and the Koopas) Roy: (Mockingly in anger) “Or we’re gonna cut your scalps off for good!” Axel: (Scoffs angrily) Who do those punks think they are?! Bowser: (Angrily) And that Demyx had the nerve to pick on me earlier! (Morton grabs a nearby stone) Morton: (Angrily) They make us so mad, that we’d, we’d…! (Then he crushes the rock to bits, much to Team Excalibur and DK’s group’s surprise, making Axel and the Koopas flatly glare) Morton: (Flatly) Crush their heads like sparrow’s eggs between the thighs. Lemmy: (Sighs) Who are we kidding, Morton? (They look up at the sky) Iggy: Squall, wherever you are, give us a sign to free us from the crooks pushing us around and beating us. Axel: And that we get even with them, hopefully. (Feeling sorry for them, Team Excalibur and DK’s group nods to each other and Kilala calls out to them) Kilala: That’s a good prayer. (Hearing her, Axel and the Koopas got calmly surprised and turned to them, giving looks of defeat) Wendy: (Sarcastically) Yeah, and that a dime. Michelangelo: No, really. Rasputin: That is a good prayer. Donatello: And if you need a sign, you could just…. (Bowser gives a fake haughty chuckle, then spoke up seriously) Bowser: No. All we need is courage to stand up. Rei: And we commend you for it. Axel and Koopas: (Hopefully) Really? (Team Excalibur and DK’s group nods) Cranky: DK's group and I may not know you guys more, but we commend you as well. DK: Define "Commend." Cranky: It means support. (Impressed, Axel and the Koopas were interested) Axel and Koopas: (Impressed) Huh. (Then Axel and the Koopas thought over something, but they shook it off) Junior: No, get real! Larry: They’ll cut our scalps off! April: They really threatened you that bad, huh? Larry: Ya think? Junior: And I almost lost my scalp because of that threat! (Bowser crossed his arms) Bowser: And what makes you think we’ll be safe from their threats if we help you? (Glad to hear him ask that, Team Excalibur and DK’s group knew what to do in situations like this) Raphael: If you help us instead of those creeps, we’ll make sure nothing bad happens to ya. Axel and Koopas: (Hopefully) Really? Team Excalibur and DK’s group: Yeah. (Impressed by their honesty, Axel and the Koopas then looked at their regular and monstrous hands respectively, and getting determined, the Koopas then proceeded to break the cage apart, growling in the process as Team Excalibur and DK’s group watched in amazement silently. As soon as the cage is completely broken, Axel then proceeded to burn the ropes with his fireballs from his hands, untying Team Excalibur and DK’s group, freeing them for good and the weapon wielders of Team Excalibur re-equipping their weapons) Team Excalibur and DK’s group: Thank you. Axel and Koopas: You’re welcome. (Axel puts the flame out of his hands. Diana then growled softly at Axel and the Koopas in happiness) Chirithy: She says “I will reward you dearly when we get back home after this adventure.” (Axel and the Koopas got flattered) Axel and Koopas: Well…. Axel: Anywho, we can tell that you, Diana, have been turned into a bear accidentally by Kilala? (Diana nods) Kilala: (Feeling guilty) Yeah. Axel: I got it memorized now. (Then DK’s group got confused) Diddy: What’re you talking about? (Later, all was explained) DK’s group: I see. Bluster: And you guys are their servants? Bowser: Yep. Axel: Work 24 hours a day with a smile. Ventus: I know this may sound awkward, but…. What insects do you like? Aqua: Ven, that’s not approp…. (Axel and the Koopas interjected) Wendy: No, no, it’s okay. Bowser: (To Aqua) It’s okay with that question. (To Ventus) We have so many insect favorites, but Junior has a favorite. (Ventus turned to Junior) Ventus: Then, Junior, what is your favorite insect? (Junior then thought over through his memory and remembered) Junior: I like butterflies with big golden wings and blue and green tips. (Ventus smiled softly at that. Then Kairi, Namine, and Xion clamored happily) Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Me too, Junior! (Roy butted in) Roy: I like Swiss cheese ice cream. (Michelangelo brightened up) Michelangelo: Me too! Especially on pizza! Roy: Wow, really? (Michelangelo nods. Then Ludwig realized something and exclaimed to Donatello) Ludwig: Wait, wait, wait! What’s your favorite book? Donatello: (Proudly) Jules Verne’s “Journey to the Center of the Earth.” Ludwig: (Impressed) Wow, me too! (Team Excalibur and DK’s group chuckled a bit along with Axel and the Koopas. Then they started singing) Axel: I can tell We’ve got an awful lot In common Ludwig: Even though We look as different as can be DK: We don’t even have to try To see things eye to eye Funky: It just comes to us, naturally TMNT: Come to think of it I think we fit together Leatherhead: Playing enemies Won’t get us very far Punk Frogs: There’s no need to feud and fuss Diddy: When it isn’t really us Bluster: Let’s you and us Be who we are (Then they started dancing around a bit) Team Excalibur and DK’s group: We’re a team-o A team-o A group of dreamers Who were meant to be a team Oh, a team-o It’s true-o Bowser: Wherever we go We’re going us and you (They then just sang again) Axel: No matter what now We’ve got one another Cranky: We’ll be there to pick each other Off the floor Metalhead: Anytime you’re feeling glum Kilala and Tippe: I’ll count on you To be a chum April: If you get an itch attack Casey: We’ll be there to scratch your back (Then Chirithy landed on Axel’s back, which he lets him) Roy: Now, who could ever Ask for mooooooore (Then Chirithy playfully tickled Axel’s back, making him laugh) Axel: (Laughing) Oh, stop! Oh, stop! (Then the tickle ended happily) Axel: (Playfully) No, don’t stop! More, more! (Then they resumed singing) Koopalings: We’re friends Magic assistants: And that’s what friends Are for (Then they danced around some more) Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and Koopas: We’re a team-o A team-o A group of dreamers Who were meant to be a team Oh, a team-o It’s true-o If we’re ever in a stew We know we can Make it through ‘Cuz you’ve got me And I’ve got you (Then they high-fived) Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel and Koopas: Yes, sir! (Then as soon as the song ended, Diana stepped on a string nearby, accidentally triggering the alarm, much to Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and the Koopas’ concern. Then, as if on cue, Shredder’s group and their army returned with some hunted deer and got calmly shocked. Noticing them, Team Excalibur, along with DK's group, Axel, and the Koopas, knew what they must do now) Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and Koopas: Bye! (Then they run towards another part of the valley. Shredder’s group and their army snapped out of their calm shocked looks and got angry) Shredder: Those traitors! (They chase after them. As the villains chased after Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and the Koopas, Bebop and Rocksteady pulled their laser guns out and fired away at them. But luckily, the lasers missed and then nearly struck down Diana, but hit some rocks, much to Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and the Koopas’ concern) Kilala: Mom! (Bebop and Rocksteady smirked evilly in victory along with the villains as they finished shooting) Bebop and Rocksteady: (Smirking evilly in victory) Gotcha! (Diana recovered, unharmed and panting as Kilala and the others checked on her) Kilala: Mom, you okay? (Diana felt herself and sighed in relief. Glad to see she’s fine, Kilala climbed on Maximus’ back with Diana’s help and while some Team Excalibur members climbed on Diana’s back, the rest ran while those who could fly just flew as they ran away again. Realizing this “Bear” is unharmed, Bebop and Rocksteady got shocked along with the villains) Rocksteady: What the…?! Bebop: How...?! Myotismon: Don’t just stand there! Krang: Fire! (Bebop and Rocksteady resumed shooting at Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and the Koopas again, but missed still as they dodged the lasers and continued running or flying away. Grabbing a medium-sized stone while running by, the Koopas threw it at Bebop and Rocksteady’s laser guns while Axel blasted a fireball at them, jamming it. The villains stopped and noticed it jammed. Bebop and Rocksteady tried punching them to unjam them, but to no luck, and in case they started firing again, the villains casted a barrier on themselves to protect them from the lasers. Even Team Excalibur, Axel, and the Koopas, thanks to DK’s group, found a chute on the side of the canyon wall and ran to it to dive in) Bebop: (Punching his laser gun angrily) Come on! Rocksteady: (Punching his laser gun angrily) Work, you stupid...! (Then with another punch from each of them, the laser guns suddenly fired out of control, and it wouldn’t stop. The villains even tried to stop it, thanks to their barriers, but the laser guns continued firing out of control) Krang: (While trying to stop the laser gun) No, no, no! You’re doing it wrong! Stop! (Then as the laser guns kept firing, Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and the Koopas dove into the chute, disappearing below. Seeing this, Shredder’s group got angry that they got away and Shredder finally shouted out loud, all because Axel and the Koopas had to go rogue on them) Shredder: MORONS!! I’M SURROUNDED BY MORONS!! (Then the villains continued trying to stop the laser guns as they retreated somewhere else) Klump: (Shaking from the laser guns’ vibration) H-H-How do you s-s-s-s-stop this thing, Bebop and Rocksteady?! (Down in a cavern after sliding down the chute, Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and the Koopas recovered and then got happy and relieved) Donatello: (To Axel and Koopas) See? Michelangelo: Told ya we wouldn’t let them hurt you. Axel and Koopas: (Grinning) Never doubted you. (Kilala then went up to Diana gladly) Kilala: Thank goodness, Mom. My friends and I got scared you were shot back there. (Diana groans gladly in agreement) Rei: And we’re especially thankful that none of us got shot either. (Maximus neighs in exhaustion and they knew they must rest for a while. Later, after they sat down and Axel and the Koopas introduced their names to DK’s group and half of Team Excalibur, Team Excalibur turned to DK’s group) Rei: I guess I gotta admit you were the best escorts we ever had. Terra: Yeah. Candy: I’ll admit it as well. Dixie: Yeah. Diddy: Well, look on the bright side, we worked together to get this far. Bluster: (Sarcastically) Yeah, considering the fact that we got captured at first. Diddy: Excuse us, Randall? Funky: Be thankful that the fire and Koopa dudes got us out of that. Roxas: Funky’s right. Riku: Be especially thankful that you have each other. Raphael: I mean, what would you do if you hadn’t had each other? (DK’s group got calmly surprised) Diddy: Nobody ever asked us that before. Cranky: Come to think of it…. DK: If we didn’t have each other to begin with…. (Then DK’s group started singing) DK: If I were a rich ape With a million or two Bluster: I’d live in a penthouse In a room with a view Diddy: And if I were handsome (Bluster butted in) Bluster: (Flatly) No way! Diddy: It could happen. (Then they resumed singing) Diddy: Those dreams do come true DK's group: I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you Wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have Wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have Wouldn’t have nothing (Bluster spoke up) Bluster: Could I tell you something? (Then he sang) Bluster: For years, I’ve envied (DK spoke up pointing at Bluster) DK: You’re green like it. (Bluster resumed) Bluster: Your grace and your charm Diddy: Everyone loves you Cranky: You know DK: (Shrugging happily) Yes, I know I know I know Funky: But I must admit it You guys, you always come through Diddy: I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you DK’s group: You and me, together That’s how it always Shall be One without the other Don’t mean nothing to me Nothing to me Funky: Yes, I wouldn’t be nothing (DK got flattered) DK: Aw, now…. (Funky and Diddy then sang away) Funky: If I didn’t have you to serve I’m just a big surfing dude Diddy: With a moxified nerve Bluster: Hey, we never told you this, but…. Funky: Sometimes I get a little blue (DK and Diddy smiled softly) DK and Diddy: Looks good on you. (Funky and Bluster then sang away) DK and Bluster: But I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you (Then Cranky spoke up) Cranky: Let’s dance! (Then DK’s group started dancing away) Bluster: Look, Mommy, I’m dancing! (Then Cranky nearly got knocked down by Bluster) Cranky: Would you let me lead? Bluster: (Playfully) Look at that, it’s a bunch of guys that are light on their feet! (Then DK took Cranky’s hands and prepared to dip him playfully) Cranky: Don’t you dare dip me. (Then he got lowered) Cranky: Don’t you dare dip me! Don’t you dare dip me! Ow! (Team Excalibur, Axel, and the Koopas chuckled a bit, making Cranky realize DK was doing this for laughs. Then he played along) Cranky: I should’ve stretched! (Then DK’s group resumed singing while still dancing) DK: Yes, I wouldn’t be nothing If I didn’t have you (Diddy spoke up happily) Diddy: I know what you mean, DK! (Then Diddy started singing when DK cuts in) Diddy: Because…. DK: I wouldn’t know where to go (Then Diddy spoke up in annoyance) Diddy: Me too, because I’d…. (Then DK butted in) DK: Wouldn’t know what to do Diddy: (Annoyed) Why do you keep singing my part? (Then DK’s group resumed singing and dancing together) DK’s group: I don’t have to say it (DK spoke up) DK: I’ll say it anyway. (Then they resumed singing) Cranky: Because we…. DK’s group: All know it’s true I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you Wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have you (Then, just when you think the song is over….) Diddy: One more time! (They resume dancing for the grand finale) Cranky: It worked! (Then they sang as well) DK: I don’t have to say it (Then Funky playfully spoke up) Funky: (Playfully) Where’d everybody come from? (Then the singing resumed) Bluster: Because we all know it’s true (DK ordered away) DK: Let’s take it home, you guys! (Then they sang the grand finale) DK’s group: I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have I wouldn’t have nothing If I didn’t have DK and Diddy: You Cranky: You Bluster: You Funky: A-E-I-O DK’s group: That means you (Then they made a finale pose) DK’s group: Yeah! (Then with that, their entertainment was done. Team Excalibur, Axel, and the Koopas, impressed with their performance, despite Rei not seeing it since he’s blind, applauded and then after that’s done, they got up) Terra: Shall we resume our journey? Team Excalibur, DK's group, Axel, and Koopas: Yeah! (Then with that, they began their trek through the cavern) Coming up: Team Excalibur get some encouragement from Kilala to face fear with confidence by whistling a happy tune besides fighting for what’s right while trekking through the cavern full of cave monsters. Then once back in the Forbidden Forest, they accept DK's group and even Axel and the Koopas into Team Excalibur. And while resting for the night, some members of Team Excalibur, mostly Rei, reveal their origins to each other. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Fanmakes Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies